


Things you said while we sat on the grass *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, hannah and beth being conniving match makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr 'Things you said while we sat on the grass'. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said while we sat on the grass *Prompt

It had been raining all day and the twins had invited Sam over to pass time together. They had been watching tv when Josh came in, all wet and cursing at whatever had made him trip outside, Beth laughing at him when she told him he had dirt all over his face. Hannah and Sam hid behind Beth when he held up his middle finger as them, running upstairs for a shower and a quick change of clothes. 

“Hey, it isnt raining anymore, lets go look at the stars!”

Beth nodded to her sister while she and Sam ran upstairs to grab a tent and pillows, Hannah telling them she’d be back soon. She knocked on the bathroom, hearing the water on and went in anyways. Josh’s head popped out from the shower curtain and barked at Hannah to get out, that the bathroom was occupied and that she couldn’t just walk in.

“Just keep washing then Josh, I just came in to take off my makeup since me, Beth and Sam are going outside to sleep in the tent under the stars!”

He groaned as she stayed and washed himself faster. He had had a long day and Ashley had kept asking him what he was going to do about his crush. Granted, he had bothered her about Chris all day when over at Chris’s place today. It had made him grumpy none the less when he admitted not thinking of doing anything, not knowing if she liked him too.

“Hey, do you want to come out with us? It’s doesn’t seem like your doing much anyways. You could just come back inside to sleep after.”

Hannah passed him his towel over the top and waited for him to be done to ask her question again, thinking he hadn’t heard her. She opened her mouth just when his voice rang out of the shower, grumpily knocking everything over.

“You, Beth and Sam? Sure, I’ll come out for a few, just get out so I can get dressed and ready Han.”

She smiled and giggled as she wished her plan would work out, knowing he was grumpy because of his day, clapping her hands together as she ran out to tell Beth. Maybe it would cheer him up if she and Beth let him have some alone time with Sam.

Josh sighed as she ran out but tried to steady his beating heart as he thought maybe the girls would catch on to his crush on the blonde. He laughed as he thought No, he was quiet about his crush on her and smiled to himself, unknowing of the plans the girls had been planning against him.

—————- 

Sam laid down in the grass as the girls went inside to get the things and closed her eyes, thinking about her day. It had gone well, they had watched tv and movies, playing games and talked briefly about her crush on their tall handsome brother, only to open her eyes and see him over her. She jumped slightly as he stared down at her and laughed when he smiled down at her, asking her if she was alive. Her heart beat sped up as she watched him and smiled back, patting the ground to her right.

“Yeah I’m good, you just scared me! You shouldn't be so quiet you know!”

Josh laughed with her and sat down beside her, his hands behind him as he looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to show as the clouds went away and he looked down at her again out of the corner of his eye, laying down so peacefully, so beautifully. God she was beautiful, even in a big sweater and jogging’s.

“How do you like looking at stars Josh? Or do you like staring at people more?”

Her voice rang out loud in his ears and Josh slammed his back against the ground, embarrassed she had seen him staring at her again. His face burned as he tried to think about something to say and only blurted out the first thing he had in mind, regretting it instantly.

“I’m sorry, you are way more beautiful than the stars at the moment Sammy.”

Josh’s eyes widened as he heard his words flow out and wished to just be swallowed by the earth and disappear, thinking he had just fucked up badly. Maybe she’d just laugh and brush it off.

He felt her sit up beside him and look down at him, his eyes staring up at the stars, trying to avoid her gaze. Sam moved closer to meet his gaze but he just moved his head away, now staring to his right, away from her. She smiled as she hit his chest, making him look at her again, his face glowing red. Sam smiled as she blushed too and saw the girls inside with their thumbs up, cheering her on.

“Your such a dork you know that?”

Her lips were on his nose, his mouth open to reply to her but the words died as she looked at him again, smiling wide. She laid her head on his chest, holding his hand that tried to find hers in the dark. He mumbled about hating his sisters hearing them giggle inside but smiled when Sam laughed and kissed him on the lips, telling him to ignore them and enjoy the moment.


End file.
